The Sequel
by Bridges06Students
Summary: by suttona. First time fanfiction by a member of the LHS Bridges sumemr program. If I were you, I would have a back up plan. I’m just letting you know.


**The Incredibles:**

**The Sequel**

_DISCLAIMER: The following is a work of fan fiction, incorporating characters or situations created by Brad Bird or belonging to Disney. This work is not presented for profit, nor may it be redistributed without consent of the author. I do not claim ownership or profit from these characters or situations, and use them under the fair-use rights provisions of copyright law_

The day is getting old and Helen is in the kitchen cooking her famous meatloaf. She can hear Violet and Dash arguing over the television, but she pays them no attention.

"Honey," Bob yelled out, "where's the scissors?"

"In the top drawer." she replied

"Ow, no fair, "Dash yells out from the living room. Helen walked into the living room and sees that Violet has put a force field around the television.

"Violet, stop it right now!" Helen shouted. Violet took off the force field and sat down on the couch. Dash raced across the room and changed the channel to wrestling.

"Dash, sit down now!" She commanded. Dash raced and sat on the couch as quick as his mother told him.

"Why can't you two just get along for 20 minutes?" Helen asked

"But mom," Violet complained "Dash keeps changing the channel."

"Well Dash," Helen suggested "how about you go and set the table and Violet you can go and set the food up on the table. Dash and violet both went to do what their mother had told them.

"Bob, time for dinner," Helen said to Bob.

"Alright honey, I'll be there in a minute." Bob responded.

_**Meanwhile, on the other side of town**_

"As you can see the super hero family called the Incredibles are the best super heroes in the city, and we have to eliminate them off the face of the earth."

"My name is Professor Chaos and I have brought you here to show you my plan of action that I will take to eliminate the Incredibles family."

Professor Chaos is sitting in his office talking to a villain that has been beaten by the Incredibles, Syndrome, which has tried his best to eliminate the Incredibles of the face of the earth for 2 years straight.

"I see that you have a very good plan but," Syndrome said, "If I were you, I would have a back up plan. I'm just letting you know." Syndrome stood up and walked around looking at the plan Professor Chaos had set up to eliminate the Incredibles. He realized that the plan had a problem and confronted Professor Chaos about the problem.

"If you haven't noticed," Syndrome pointed out, "your Mr. Incredible is no going to do what you think he is going to. If you really want to eliminate the Incredibles, then let me take over and make up the plans and fix the flaws in this one. Syndrome looked at Professor Chaos and winked.

"No," Mr. Chaos,

"Professor Chaos"

"Whatever, you will not take over my plans. As I noticed, it's been almost 2 years since you almost beat the Incredibles and I Professor Chaos will defeat the Incredibles no matter what you say. I don't need your help." Professor Chaos walked out the room, leaving his plan behind with Syndrome.

"Well if you won't let me take over," Syndrome said with an evil look in his eye, "then I might just have to force you won't I." Syndrome grabbed the plan and went out the door laughing.

"Bob," Helen called out, "come to dinner, your food is getting cold.

"I'm coming honey." Bob walked into the dinning room and sat in the chair. He grabbed the spoon and started eating. He mumbled between every bite and never looked up at his family.

"Bob," Helen said, "who are you talking to?"

"Sorry honey." Bob responded, "At work they promoted one of my coworkers but he has only been working there for a week and I've been working there way longer than that but I didn't even get a raise." Bob slammed his fist on the table and the food went flying.

"Dad," Dash screamed, "I didn't even get to get any mashed potatoes." Bob got up from the table and went back into his office.

"You guys want to order some pizza?" Helen asked.

"I'm not really hungry mom." Violet responded, "Dash can have my peace, I'm going to bed." Dash grabbed the phone and it started to ring. He handed the phone to his mother and walked into his room.

"Hello," Helen answered.

"Hello Ms. Incredible I have and assignment for you and your family." said the voice on the phone.

"One moment please," Helen asked. She reached up and grabbed a pin and a piece of paper.

"Okay I'm ready" Helen said. Helen began writing down the information for the assignment.

When she finished she hung up the phone and went into the bedroom to pack up clothes.

"Dash, Violet," Helen called out, "we have an assignment in the Volcano island and I need you to go into your rooms and put on your suits, okay."

"Okay," Violet and Dash answered.

Helen grabbed Bob's suit and ran out of the room to find Bob.

Helen walked into Bob's office only to notice that he was gone. She looked in the living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom but he was missing. She ran back into the bedroom and grabbed the suitcases and put them into the car.

"Mom," Violet called out, "were ready."

Helen was in a panic, running around the house checking everywhere for Bob.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Dash asked.

"Promise me you won't panic," Helen asked in a tender tone.

"We promise."

"I don't know where your father is." Helen said with a shaky voice.

"What so you mean you don't know where dad is," Dash hissed in a panic. "Where could he be, he didn't go anywhere, where is he, we have to go find he come on lets go we have to …

"Dash he'll be alright where ever he is he's a super, he can take care of himself. But we have to go to our assignment for now. Helen, Dash, and Violet got in the car to start there assignment.

"Mom, didn't you say the assignment was on Volcano Island?" Violet asked.

"Yah." Helen replied.

"Well how are we going to get there by car?" Violet asked.

"Edna Mode." Helen said.

"Edna Mode." Dash repeated with a quirky voice.

"Yes, Edna Mode" Helen repeated once again "She is a lady that is known for helping supers with there suits. She made you suits, mines and your fathers. She also has shuttles that take us to our assignment and bring us back."

"Well how soon can we get there?" Violet asked

"it depends on how traffic is but you can go to sleep if you want to pass the time away."

"I guess." Dash said. Dash and Violet laid there head back and dosed off to sleep. Helen looked back and smiled but with little worry knowing that bob was still missing.

_**Meanwhile, back at the office with Professor Chaos and Syndrome**_

**Brain storm of next part of the story**

Bob has been captured by Professor Chaos.


End file.
